How do you sleep?
by Light of Moon
Summary: "Sólo me pregunto, corazón, ¿cómo podías dormir después de planear esto por tanto tiempo? —Nadie se burla de mí. Ni siquiera tú." One shot participante en el intercambio navideño del grupo RESIDENT EVIL: BEHIND THE HORROR. Regalo para Jenny Heidern.


**Descripción: Fic medio: Cleon. Una Navidad como símbolo de reencuentro. No Mary Sue o Gary Sue, (se vale incluir alguna pareja a elección del escritor, no es obligación). Género: Hurt, confort/Romance. **

RETO PARTICIPANTE EN EL INTERCAMBIO NAVIDEÑO DEL GRUPO FF: DSTLO RESIDENT EVIL, BEHIND Y THE HORROR.

Espero llenar tu expectatica con este pequeño regalo inspirado en la canción "How do you sleep?" de Sam Smith.

* * *

**Dedicatoria:**

**Con cariño, para Jenny Heidern. **

**¡FELIZ DÍA DE REYES Y BUEN 2020!**

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: RESIDENT EVIL Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CAPCOM, SOLO LA TRAMA E IDEAS ORIGINALES DE ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN. **

* * *

**HOW DO YOU SLEEP?**

_Por Light of Moon_

* * *

_I'm done hating myself for feeling_

_I'm done crying myself awake_

_I've gotta leave and start the healing_

_But when you move like that, I just want to stay_

La miraba dormir plácidamente, con respiración tranquila y acompasada. El color rojo de las sábanas de seda contrastaba escandalosamente contra su blanca piel desnuda. Contemplarla era como ver un paisaje; un paisaje de sangre y nieve.

Se reclinó más en su silla para observarla más de cerca.

Maldición, era hermosa. Jodidamente hermosa.

Esa mujer era su liberación y su condena.

_What have I become now?_

_Looking through your phone now, oh no_

_Love to you is just a game_

_Look what I have done now_

_Dialing up the numbers on you_

_I don't want my heart to break_

Ada Wong, la dama escarlata, la espía de rojo… Eran unos de los tantos adjetivos con los que solía llamarle a su calvario personal. Desde hacía tantos años que la había conocido, su vida había dado un giro, tanto, que podía asegurar que podía contar su existencia en dos partes; antes de ella y después de ella.

El dulce infierno en el cual vivía lo hacía reflexionar en el hombre en el cual se había convertido; en una paradoja de sí mismo.

Se miraba al espejo y parecía no haber cambios, pero en el fondo, se hallaba irreconocible; se había vuelto inseguro, celoso y mentiroso. Su vida entera era una mentira y lo peor era que lo sabía. Y también lo aceptaba.

Había apostado todo por ella y estaba consciente de que perdería. Pero a pesar de todo, le temía más a romper su propio corazón que se sostenía de los castillos en el aire, las falsas esperanzas y las ilusiones vacías que se había construido alrededor de esta mujer.

La espía se reacomodó en la almohada, descansando plenamente en los brazos de Morfeo, con una expresión de paz en el rostro que era inigualable. Parecía un ángel.

"¿Cómo puedes dormir?"

_Baby, how do you sleep when you lie to me?_

_All that fear and all that pressure_

_I'm hoping that my love will keep you up tonight_

_Tell me how do you_

_Love will keep you up tonight_

_Tell me how do you_

Estaba perfectamente consciente que la dama que yacía en el lecho no lo amaba, sólo lo utilizaba para sus fines, como se usa a un peón en el ajedrez para proteger a la reina. Aunque en un principio quiso pensar en algún sentimiento de reciprocidad al recordar todas aquellas veces que habían actuado como socios y ella le había salvado el pellejo en diversas ocasiones, finalmente decidió optar por el camino de la verdad y aceptar que si ella había actuado a su favor era porque convenía a sus intereses. Sabía que era mil veces más fácil manipularlo a él que hacer el trabajo sucio de pelear con los enemigos y detener a maniáticos que pretendían destruir el mundo.

Su lado más racional le reclamaba el por qué actuaba como un estúpido. Si hubiese tenido más agallas, hubiera mandado al demonio todo contacto con la mujer que de sus sentimientos se burlaba, pero la pasión, el deseo, la obsesión y sus ganas de retenerla a su lado eran más fuertes. Aunque a estas alturas ya no estaba seguro de quién estaba reteniendo a quién.

Entre más la observaba dormir, se preguntaba cómo podía descansar tan tranquilamente después de haberle mentido de tantas maneras y tan descaradas. ¿Cómo es que podía dormir después de toda esa presión a la que se sometía diariamente y después de jugar con él para utilizarlo a su antojo?

_Oh no, how did I manage to lose me?_

_I am not this desperate, not this crazy_

_There's no way I'm sticking around to find out_

_I won't lose like that, I won't lose myself_

Se quedó tan ensimismado juzgando a su contraparte hasta que cayó en la cuenta que no tenía ningún derecho de juzgar a Ada, cuando él estaba actuando de la misma forma, o quizá peor, porque él ya tenía un compromiso previo, un compromiso que pesaba legal y moralmente en sus hombros y que lo recordaba cada que miraba la sortija que llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano derecha. Entonces pensó en su esposa.

Llevaba cinco años casado con Claire Redfield, la motociclista de aspecto tierno que había conocido en aquella fatídica noche. El bálsamo de su vida, su puerto seguro, su dulce mujercita que siempre lo esperaba en casa con una sonrisa, una cena caliente, y un beso de buenas noches. La chica cabellos de hoguera que era completamente suya, que se entregaba a él cada noche con amor y ternura, quién nunca dudaba ni desconfiaba de él.

Después de pensar en ella, Leon se sintió como una basura. No sabía a ciencia cierta si Claire era muy ingenua para no sospechar de sus visitas con su amante de antaño o definitivamente estaba tan enamorada como para depositar su vida y confianza en sus manos sin permitirse el lujo de la duda. Estaba seguro que se trataba de lo segundo.

Maldición, además de infiel era imbécil.

Su mujer, Claire Redfield era un regalo que él no se merecía, la mejor y más bella esposa del mundo y él no sabía valorarlo.

"Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido." Pensó para sí mismo.

Miró el reloj y concluyó que ya era hora de partir, después de todo, le había prometido a Claire que pasaría con ella la temporada navideña.

_Look what I have done now_

_Dialing up the numbers on you_

_I don't want my heart to break_

Se puso de pie y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la salida de la habitación, cuando escuchó vibrar el teléfono celular de la espía en el buró. Sabía que debía irse en ese momento, pero por impulso regresó hasta el lecho y tomó el teléfono entre sus manos.

"Número desconocido" Marcaba la pantalla táctil.

—¡Cómo si tuviera algún contacto registrado! —Murmuró Leon en voz baja, mientras se debatía en contestar o no.

El dispositivo vibró en sus manos una vez más y estuvo a punto de pulsar el ícono verde para tomar la llamada, pero de último momento se detuvo. Sabía que si contestaba la llamada, probablemente perdería el último atisbo de cordura que le quedaba. Así que,sin más, dejó el móvil en su lugar y se fue a casa. Ya había sido demasiado por hoy y su esposa ya lo esperaba.

Baby, how do you sleep when you lie to me?

_All that shame and all that danger_

_I'm hoping that my love will keep you up tonight_

_Baby, how do you sleep when you lie to me?_

_All that fear and all that pressure_

_I'm hoping that my love will keep you up tonight_

Era la mañana del veinticinco de diciembre, donde todas las familias disfrutaban del calor de hogar y el espíritu de la Navidad alrededor de los árboles con luces led, la nieve y el olor a ponche y pastel de frutas recién hecho. Era así para todos los hogares, excepto para Claire Redfield.

A diferencia de todas las demás personas en la mañana de navidad y que incluso de sus navidades anteriores, ella había pasado esas nuevas horas del día y varias del día anterior en la morgue de la ciudad, firmando papeles y pasando por el doloroso reconocimiento del cadáver de su esposo.

—Es él. —Había dicho la noche anterior cuando el médico forense destapó el cuerpo de la fría plancha y reconoció al rubio que en vida había llevado el nombre de Leon Scott Kennedy y que había muerto de tres tiros a quemarropa y uno crucial en la frente, entre ceja y ceja.

Después del proceso de reconocimiento del cadáver, se procedió a la necropsia de ley y a abrir la carpeta de investigación acerca del homicidio de uno de los mejores agentes gubernamentales de los Estados Unidos.

Se especulaba mucho alrededor del caso y se tenía muy poca información, salvo que se le había encontrado muerto en un hotel de paso en compañía de una mujer desconocida, a la cual después de casi veinticuatro horas nadie reclamaba el cuerpo.

Gracias a que el occiso era una personalidad en el gremio y el hermano de la viuda Chris Redfield, era un hombre influyente y con contactos, el proceso se hizo rápido y eficiente a pesar de ser un día inhábil y festivo.

Chris salió con una mueca de entre tristeza y frustración de la oficina gubernamental, en donde le avisaban que el cuerpo de su difunto cuñado ya había sido puesto a disposición de la funeraria y que en un par de horas, estaría en el mausoleo, listo para el funeral.

El mayor de los Redfield se había ofrecido a hacerse cargo de todo lo relativo a los ritos funerarios de su cuñado, para aminorar un poco la pena de su hermana, tratando de omitir por ahora, los detalles del deceso del ex policía de Raccoon City, específicamente, los que tenían que ver con otra mujer.

—En un par de horas, empezará el funeral. —Dijo el castaño acercándose a su hermana, que permanecía estoica en su asiento. —Creo que deberías ir a dormir un poco.

Sin decir nada, Claire asintió y se fue a casa, asegurándole a su hermano que estaría bien, y aprovecharía ese tiempo para descansar.

Durante todo el proceso, no había derramado una sola lágrima, por lo que Chris supuso que su hermana estaba en shock, y que en cualquier momento colapsaría, pero después de ver su determinación al decirle que estaría bien, supo que quizás era mejor que pasara un tiempo a solas.

Al llegar a su casa que compartía con su marido, subió directo a la habitación y se quitó el grueso abrigo tirándolo a un lado para luego encender la luz y observar que alguien ya la esperaba.

_Baby, how do you sleep when you lie to me?_

_All that shame and all that danger_

_I'm hoping that my love will keep you up tonight_

_Baby, how do you sleep when you lie to me?_

_All that fear and all that pressure_

_I'm hoping that my love will keep you up tonight_

—Espero esté conforme con el trabajo, señora Redfield. —Le dijo una voz gruesa que ella conocía bien.

—Viuda de Kennedy. —Corrigió enseguida.

—Tienes razón. —Concedió y se acercó a ella, irguiéndose sobre toda su estatura, hasta quedar frente a frente. —Hice lo que me pediste, corazón. La maté a ella primero, para que dedujera el motivo de su muerte.

—¿Y lo hizo?

—Por supuesto. No era un tonto, quizás si estaba enamorado de ti. —Aseveró mientras le colocaba una mano enguantada en la barbilla y la acariciaba tiernamente. —Después de todo, ¿quién desconfiaría de una mirada tan dulce y una cara de ángel?

—Al parecer nadie dudaría. —Aseguró con voz tranquila, aunque algo en ella, sonaba amenazante. —En fin, lástima por él, yo ya no estaba enamorada, pero sabía fingir mejor que Leon.

—Te felicitó, dearheart, él no te convení la mejor decisión.

—Lo sé. —Contestó monótona.

—Sólo me pregunto, corazón, ¿cómo podías dormir después de planear esto por tanto tiempo? Sinceramente, nunca creí que fueras capaz. —Cuestionó el hombre rubio que miraba con curiosidad a la chica.

—Nadie se burla de mí. Ni siquiera tú. —Respondió con suficiencia.

Albert Wesker dio una media sonrisa al descubrir en la mujer que se había convertido su amante y acto seguido la besó apasionadamente, a lo que ella respondió de manera enérgica, disfrutando de las mieles de la pasión, la venganza y el crimen.

—Por cierto, feliz navidad, querida.

—Feliz Navidad, cariño.

_How do you sleep?_

_Tell me, how do you?_


End file.
